Christian Brutal Sniper
Bio: Christian Brutal Sniper is in many ways the archetypal psychopath, generally seen as a happy and unworried individual, even when butchering helpless victims. He all too well enjoys dismembering his victims and spraying high amounts of blood everywhere, even when his face is covered by it. He doesn't mind having tons of dead corpses around him, and possibly even likes it. Christian's favorite hobby is to find helpless victims to dismember. Typically, this starts with him appearing out of thin air, hanging from the ceiling or the sky. After being affected by gravity, he will land on a random person and start dismembering him/her with a random melee weapon, usually pulled out of nowhere. Powers/Weapons: Christian Brutal Sniper's main ability is his fearsome strength. He is able to wield one-handed greatswords and axes like small knives and dismember people in just one swing. He knows most of the secrets of melee combat and is able to preform any technique with swords in order to dismember the most victims possible. Christian also possesses an apparently limitless arsenal composed mainly of melee weapons of all kinds. This, and his ability to take them out of nowhere make him an unpredictable and formidable swordsman. In addition, he has the ability to appear out of thin air, usually hanging from the ceiling or the skies. Should someone break his fall, he will break them apart in turn, even larger people such as a Heavy. Furthermore, he also owns an Arrow Bazooka is a secondary weapon in his arsenal and one of his main methods of ranged combat. It is mostly used for impaling enemies to walls from long distances. Attacks: *Outback Upper: CBS swings both his Kukri and Tribalman's Shiv together, in a vertically ascending arc. **Aussie Pinwheel: Follow-up to Outback Upper. CBS does a pinwheel attack with an Eyelander. *Axe Slam: CBS Slams a Fire Axe on his opponent. *Subbie: CBS fires his Sub-Machine gun. This move has very bad accuracy, though. *Jarate: CBS throws a jar of Jarate. *Sniper Rifle: CBS fires his Sniper Rifle. *Razorback: A parry move. CBS hides behind his Razorback shield and when an opponent hits him, they get electrocuted. *Throw: CBS stabs his opponent with his Shahanshah and Bushwacka then shoots them with his Huntsman. *Reverse Throw: CBS smacks the opponent with an axe, then his RED Spy ally appears and shoots them with his Revolver. Special Move: *RED Spy: CBS calls his RED Spy ally and depending on the input, the Spy will attack either with his Revolver or his Knife. Creepy Finishers: *Deep Pockets: CBS does a brutal assault with multiple melee weapons. First, he attacks with multiple knives followed by several sword strikes and finishes it off with an axe strike. *Arrow Bazooka: CBS pulls out his Arrow Bazooka then fires multiple arrows at the opponent, nailing them to a nearby wall. Friendship: CBS summons a guitar and plays an intense solo as flames and lightning spout from behind. Intro Pose: Christian Brutal Sniper loads his sniper rifle, sheathes his sword then he pops his neck and pulls out his Kukri and Tribalman's Shiv and says "Let's have a go at it." Winning Pose: Christian Brutal Sniper takes off his hat and holds it across his chest. Victory Pose: Christian Brutal Sniper throws a knife in the air and says "Eh, I'm sorry, Mate. That's how we do it in the bush!". Then he catches the falling knife and tips his hat. Winning Quotes: *"Y'got blood on my knife, mate." *"That funeral ain't gonna be open casket." *"Nobody's gonna miss you, ya mutant!" (Vs. Certain "monster" characters) Arcade Intro: Christian Brutal Sniper. One of the most feared TF2 Freaks known for his murderous tendencies and brutal personality. One day, Sniper got word about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. He decided to enter, eager to shed blood. Endings: After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Christian Brutal Sniper did not the free wish. Unlike the others, he only enter to kill as many victims as he could. He left the tournament, leaving behind the bloody corpses of all those that entered in the tournament. But his journay is not over....he's still out, looking for more victims. Category:Playable Characters